


I’ll Put on Something Nice for You

by bellamouse16



Series: how many stories turns a crack ship into a ship ship? [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, carter hart is a secret mets fan, i never thought id be writing this but i got an ask and then this happened so thats that, mentions of sidney crosby's laugh, not as smutty as youd think, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Carter wants to cheer up Nikita after the Lightning are swept during the first round of the playoffs.





	I’ll Put on Something Nice for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an ask I got on Tumblr. (You can check out my blog at bellamouse16.tumblr.com)  
> (tiny note that’s not really related to much: Carter’s lingerie is not in Isles colors. Those are Mets colors. And that's that.)

 

Carter was in Tampa waiting for Nikita to come home.  Nikita was going to be staying here during the offseason and the two decided they would split time here in Tampa and Alberta where Carter was from.  Right now though, the Bolts season had just come to a tragic close after they got swept by the Blue Jackets in a series that almost no one had seen coming prior to the postseason starting.  The Bolts had lost last night and the guys were coming in early this morning. Carter didn't have it in him to watch the interviews after the game in case they interviewed Nikita. He was half asleep when he heard someone coming into the bedroom.  After a bit of shuffling, he felt himself sink a bit in the bed and an arm wrap around him. Carter’s eyes shut again as he could smell the usual rink soap smell and Nikita’s cologne.

 

The next few days were tiresome for the two of them, particularly Nikita.  He was truly beating himself up for the Bolts getting swept. Not only did he not do enough for the team scoring-wise, but he also got himself suspended for a game.  There might not be an “I” in team but that didn’t mean him removing himself from the equation still wasn’t a loss for the team. He wasn't even being conceited to think this considering all the media he’d heard in the past few days saying the same exact thing.  Through it all, Carter was trying to just be there for Nikita, but he wasn't quite sure what to do for him. Nikita might’ve been putting up a tough front, but Carter could see just how draining the experience was, from being swept to locker cleanouts to answering to the media.  Carter decided he was going to do something to cheer Nikita up.

 

Carter decided to call Claude for some advice, considering he was going through something similar with Sidney after the Penguins were swept by the Islanders, although Sidney’s situation was different than Nikita’s.  

“You need to do something that just pulls them out of the slump,” Claude said the moment Carter asked for advice.

“Like?”

“I don’t know, kid.  It’s gotta be something you’re both into.”

“Like sex?” Carter asked stupidly.

Claude made a sound on the other end.

“I really don’t want to be having this conversation with you, but sure. Do something to switch things up in the bedroom: if you bottom, try topping, or use handcuffs, I don’t know.”

There was an awkward pause of silence before Carter spoke up.

“Like… lingerie?”

Claude made a sound resembling choking or gagging before quickly recovering.  Carter could hear the vague sound of laughter from Claude’s end that sounded quite similar to Sidney’s honking laughter, just much softer.

“Yes. Yes, Carter. Just do something you’d both be into and I do not need or want an update.”

With that, Claude hung up.

Carter hummed to himself.  Now, he would just need to buy some lingerie.

 

Carter felt nervous as he fidgeted with the strap of the midnight blue camisole with orange detailing that matched the lace panties he was wearing.  Nikita had mentioned offhand about being into lingerie when they were talking about exes and how one of his ex-girlfriends had once shown up at his hotel room after a game in the most elaborate lingerie Nikita had ever seen and wished he hadn't after it took close to thirty minutes to take off.  He had also gone as far as using it in dirty talk with Carter, saying how beautiful he would look with lace, “like a present” he once said. Hopefully, Nikita would like this surprise, Carter dressed up in lingerie and laying across their bed. Carter heard Nikita locking the front door and he could feel himself get more flushed and redder the closer Nikita’s steps sounded. The bedroom door opened and Nikita only made it in two steps before he froze in place.

“What’s this…”

“I, um,” Carter stuttered through his words, “I wanted to do something for you… I know this doesn't change anything.  I just want to make it better… and I didn't know how.”

Nikita practically stalked over, climbing on top of Carter, causing him to lay back against the bed.  Nikita traced the edge of camisole, making his way from Carter’s chest, down to the tops of his thighs where it ended. He gently let his fingers trail over Carter’s bulge, all wrapped up for him in lace.  Carter let out a sigh and felt a shiver run up his back.

“Is this all for me?”

“Who else would it be for?” Carter asked in a shaky voice.

Nikita hummed and looked up from the lace to Carter’s eyes.  He leaned in, kissing Carter softly.

“Thank you,” Nikita said against Carter’s lips, “for this…”

Carter could feel his cheeks darken even more if that was even possible.  He knew his blush was now across his chest and possibly across his entire body knowing his luck.  He swallowed thickly.

“So you like it?”

“Like it?” Nikita said and raised an eyebrow, and his hands trailed down Carter’s thigh. “Let me show you just how much I like it.”

Nikita proceeded to do just that.  The next day, Carter couldn’t help but call Claude up and tell him all the details Claude never wanted to hear and after he was pretty sure Claude was deaf after hearing the details, Carter went back to where Nikita was laying on a hammock in their backyard and laid beside him, curling up in his lap.  Hopefully, next year they would be celebrating one of them winning the Stanley Cup.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
